


Paris in June

by ArtOfSmiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOfSmiles/pseuds/ArtOfSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt - Cora goes to France and meets up with Isaac and they fall in love because why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris in June

 .

_1) Cora goes to France and meets up with Isaac and they fall in love because why not_

When Cora's informant had told her about the Caleveras going a a trip to Beacon Hills, she began to pack her things and booked the first plane  ticket out of El Fuerte. Nope. No way was she touching that shit storm with a ten foot pole. Let wonder boy Scott and his group of do gooders handle that. She knew they could. Hell, Derek and Peter could deal with it if they willing. The Caleveras would go home in a wolfsbane bullet flying fury and the Beacon Hills pack would accidentally lead them right to her.

So she left. A friend of her mother's had a pack in Paris that was willing to take her in. Paris didn't have any supernatural beacons or blind alphas with a narcissistic streak, so it would be a step up from Beacon Hills.Cora wrote a post card to Derek saying that she was alive, changing cities and would call in a month.

-

"Are you okay?" Derek asked. It was a month after Cora had sent her post card and moved to France. Cora rolled her eyes at her eyes at her brother. Even though she couldn't see him. 

"I'm fine Derek." Cora could hear her brother pacing in the background. He was the one who got kidnapped and yet here he was asking about her. Idiot.

"Just because you think you're fine doesn't mean you're not in danger." Derek said. 

"Derek, I'm a big girl."

"But -"

"Goodbye Derek." Cora said hastily before she hung up. Her alpha, Diane, wanted her to pick up a werewolf ( Alpha? Beta? Omega? Diane didn't tell her and Cora really didn't care.) in Montreui

-

Cora banged on the apartment door. She had been standing there for over fifteen minutes, which was fourteen minutes too long. She didn't care if it was Remus Lupin himself, she was not going to stand in front of the door like an idiot. Cora raised her fist to bang on the door again, but was greeted by a shakily held gun with wolfsbane bullets inside.  Cora sighed.

"That's cute, but I do not have time for this." Cora said as she brushed past the gun wielder and walked into the apartment. Clothes were strewn all over the living room and there was a duffel bag on the coffee table.  The sink had dirty dishes piled high. Cora still had not looked at the gun wielding werewolf.

"Alright piggy-"  Cora turned to see her brother's blonde haired beta, Isaac,  leaning against the counter with the corners of his lips up. His gun was no longer drawn and didn't smell anxiety anymore. He felt safe.

"What?"

"Nothing." Isaac said as he placed the gun on the counter. "It's just that the last time I saw you, you were dying." Cora rolled her eyes.

"Well, things change. People avoid supernatural beacons." Cora said. "Now, you have five minutes before I leave and you can find Diane yourself." Isaac began to pack the clothes (and gun) into the duffel. Cora lengthened and shortened her claws to pass the time until she heard Isaac clear his throat.

"Ready?"

-

"I'm sorry, you want me to what?" Cora asked incredulously as she followed her alpha throughout the warehouse she owned. Diane rolled her eyes. Cora was lucky that she liked her because if it were anyone else, Diane would have backhanded them. She did not repeat things.

"I need you to test out the new beta." Diane said as they made their way over to the mat where Isaac was training. He was attempting to punch the bag but it kept swing around. The other pack members around him shook their heads snickered to themselves. Cora could see what Diane meant. He had strength based on his build and how hard he was punching, but he didn't have discipline." And if he lives, look out for him. Teach him to fight properly. I don't know, be his mentor. You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out." Even though she didn't like having a partner so inexperienced, Cora took off the thin tank she was wearing and started walking to the training area.

"Why me?" She called to Diane.

"Because unlike the others, I know you won't be tempted to rip out his jugular." Diane called back and she walked back upstairs. It was true. The others did not take kindly to new strangers and would torment them until they cracked or left.

"Isaac!" Diane yelled. Cora noticed how Isaac jumped a little at the sound of Diane raising her voice. Maybe it was the supernatural hearing. Isaac turned away from his punching bag. "Meet your new opponent." She said as she gestured to Cora.

Isaac nodded. He walked to the ring and approached a bored looking Cora."So how are we going to -" Isaac's awkward attempt at starting small talk was interrupted by a right hook to the face. Isaac stumbled backwards from the force. He looked up to find a Cora standing over him.

"Get up," She said above him. Cora sighed and nudged him with her foot. This boy had a lot to learn. "Hunters aren't going to wait for you to get up. They are going to cut you in half  and if they really want to send a message, they'll disembowel you." Isaac licked the cut  on his lip and went to tackle Cora but failed. Cora grabbed Isaac by the curls and punched him the gut.  Cora rose her leg to kick the blonde in the face but he caught it. Cora tried to shake from his grasp but instead got her foot kicked out from underneath her and was pinned to the ground. Cora tried to ignore the clapping of their other pack members and she tried shake her leg free.

"Good." Cora said from her spot."But not good enough." Cora kneed Isaac in the groin and walked off the mat. Isaac stared at her, still stunned by how quickly everything had went.

"You can't just sit and gloat Lahey." She said as she climbed the stairs. "If you do, whoever was after you would have already slit your throat."

-

At the end the end of the day, Cora went to the room where Isaac was staying in the warehouse. It was on the twenty-third floor, meaning it was draftier than the other ones and more destitute because of it's dry air. Cora knocked on the rickety door once, for fear that it was going to fall apart. Isaac opened the door with a smile on his face.

"No gun this time?" Cora said in mock surprise. Isaac rolled his eyes. He was being cautious. Chris was gone and he was scared that another group of hunters were going to come after him. 

"Can I help you?" Isaac said. Cora looked around the room. The window had broken panes and the paint was chipping. The room had a twin bed and a dresser. Cora plopped herself on the bed and tried to ignore the loud creak it made.

"Diane said you can stay with me." Isaac frowned and took a seat beside Cora on the twin bed. Diane wasn't big of a talker and when he first got to the warehouse, she had simply lead him to a room and told him not to mess with the switch unless he wanted to risk electrocution. "Wait,You can live outside the warehouse?" He asked.

"You can." Cora explained. "The reason why not many do it is because, the others just don't have places to stay." 

"Why you ?" Isaac asked. Granted, he didn't want to live in the  drafty room but he liked to know what he was getting himself into.

"I'm the only one who doesn't care enough to slit your throat." Cora deadpanned. Isaac  glared but then got up and began to pack his things.

-

"So how's Hell?" Cora asked as she skyped Derek. Derek was still learning how to do these things, so Braeden sat beside him and pointed at what not to click before leaving for a run. 

"Beacon Hills is fine." Derek said.

"You guys get any snow yet?" Cora asked. Even though it was northern California, they would get a few flurries every now and again and everyone who wasn't used to cold, acted as if the world was ending.

"No." Derek replied. It was mid December and 50 degrees Fahrenheit which was freezing for most people in Beacon Hills. "Hey so I want to tell you something."

"Before you say anything, I booked a flight for your birthday." Cora said. "It is Christmas after all." Isaac, who was in the kitchen, dropped his plate of God knows what. Isaac poked his head into the living room, mouth full with food. "WHAT THE HELL! DEREK'S A CHRISTMAS BABY!" Cora tried to stop laughing while Derek tried to figure out whose voice that was.

"Yeah, he was born on Christmas." Cora said. "He doesn't like telling people about it because when we were younger, Peter used to lock him in a closet and sing Away in a Manger then replace the word Jesus with Derek"

"Is that Isaac?" Derek asked. Isaac sat beside Cora and shoved his face in front in the screen. Cora glared in his direction but it had no real heat to it."Sup man."

"Excuse me." Cora said trying to stop the smile the was starting at her lips. Isaac shrugged. He hadn't seen Derek since before he left and they had actually ended on good terms.

"You didn't tell me you were staying with Isaac." Derek said while Cora tried to push Isaac out of frame. 

"Correction Isaac- go away!- is staying with me." Cora said before she finally pushed Isaac off the couch. 

"Should I call later?" 

"No!" Cora said. Isaac had made his way back on to the couch and there was no way he was getting off. "Tell me what you want to tell me."

"I think I'm engaged."

There was a beat of silence before, Isaac snorted which caused Cora to punch him in the shoulder."What?" He said. "That has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard. How do you not know if you're engaged?"

"Be nice." Cora warned Isaac. "But yeah, what the fuck?"

"I don't know." Derek shrugged. "Brae and I were talking about being normal. Then we started talking about the future and then I said 'What if we got married?' and then I remembered that I had Mom's ring in my nightstand so I asked and then she never really answered because after that we were a little -" 

"Okay I don't want to hear about you sex life." Cora said with a wrinkled nose.

"If you guys were fucking instead of her walking out the door then that probably means she said yes."

"How poetic." Cora deadpanned. "But Isaac's right, you guys are getting married."

"Oh," Derek was skyping from his phone and dropped it, which had cut the line.

"Think he'll stay out of trouble till Christmas?"

"Braeden will keep him out of trouble."

-

"So" Derek drawled . Derek came to Paris a few months prior to his wedding to escape the craziness. Braeden and Lydia had taken over the loft for wedding planning and he was not going to get in the middle of it.Cora looked up from her book with a frown. Derek was not the type to beat around the bush. Cora removed her head from the armrest of the couch they shared.

"What?"

"You and Isaac." Cora narrowed her eyes at her brother while he stared back at her. She tried to ignore the flutter in her heart and the butterflies in her stomach at his name.

"What about me and Isaac?" Cora said while she drawed  her attention back to her book. She could feel the tips of her ears burning. This was not her. She was not the type to blush at some guy's name.

"How long have you two been dating?" 

"We're not dating." Cora said firmly before flipping a page. Derek rose an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yes I am sure dumbass."Cora said defensively. Derek was sitting there, looking very smug, while  trying not to laugh at her. Asshole.

"But you do like him?" Derek asked. 

"Why does it matter to you?" Cora deflected. "Mind your business."

"You should see your face."

"Shut up."

"I have never seen your cheeks look so red."

"You're a pain in the ass." 

"You kinda look like a tomato."

"I'm taking back your wedding gift."

"Your heart is beating so fast, I think you are going to go into cardiac arrest."

"You're the worst."

-

"Hey I need a favor." Isaac said as he plopped down beside Cora. He had waltzed into her room uninvited but Cora didn't mind.

"If you got shot, I'm not going to dig out the bullet." Cora said as she packed. They were going to Derek's wedding, which was in three weeks. Braden needed help, and it gave Cora a chance to get to They were leaving in a few days and Cora being the procrastinator she was, was packing last minute. "Last time you ended up clawing my bed post."

"No I didn't get shot." Isaac said. "I need a date to the wedding." Cora stopped folding.

"You know you don't need a date right. Derek has been single so long, he understands that there are some people who are just as socially inept as he is." Cora said as she  sat on top of her suitcase to close it. Isaac grabbed the zipper and began to pull.

"So is that a no?" 

"No," Cora said while pulling her suitcase to the door. Isaac looked down trying to hide his disappointment. Cora came came back and leaned against her door  frame. "It's a yes."

- 

When Isaac and Cora got to the loft, Derek and Braeden had gone out to make sure everything was ready for the wedding. Cora dropped her suitcase at the door and plopped down on the couch. Something was different. Derek  had finally gotten a television.

"Want to watch something?" Cora asked. Isaac sat down beside her and clicked a movie that neither of them had heard of. Jet lag had eventually reared her ugly head and Isaac and Cora had fallen asleep. Cora tucked into Isaac's side and Isaac's  head on top of Cora's.The two had laid like this for twelve hours.

Derek and Braeden had walked into the loft, guns drawn, expecting to find Beacon Hills next big bad. Instead they found a sleeping Isaac and a slightly snoring Cora. 

"Should we wake them?" Braeden asked quietly. Derek shook his head  and started walking to the kitchen.

"Just leave em."

- 

Derek and Braeden's wedding had gone off without a hitch, Derek looked handsome. Braeden looked beautiful and Peter behaved himself. (There may have been a few injections of wolfsbane from Braeden's mercenary friends on his part)  

Despite their being each other's dates, Isaac and Cora barely saw each other. Cora had sister in-law duties to answer to and Isaac was catching up with Stiles and Scott.  So when they saw each other it was quite a shock.

"You're in a dress." Isaac said at the reception. 

"You're wearing a tie." 

"Lydia threatened to castrate me if I didn't." Isaac said. Cora laughed. She may have disliked the redhead , but she was going to have to send her a thank you card.

Before Cora could respond it was time to catch the bouquet. Cora had already decided that she was not going to participate. It was a dumb tradition.  So instead she and Isaac talked about how much they hated to get dressed up. That was until the bouquet landed right in Cora's lap. Isaac laughed and continued to laugh until Cora pinched him with her claws. Isaac would have yelped out in pain, had the garter not hit him right in the head.

Cora turned to Derek, who had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. She decided that she would deal with Derek after his honeymoon. Right now she was dancing with Isaac and she couldn't feel happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Paris in June" from Johnnyswim


End file.
